After the Dark: A Late Night
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 23 | apocalypse = Eternal Night | previousseason = Haunted Hill | nextseason = Hostage Situation}} is the twelfth season of After the Dark. With months of planning and a completely original storyline, this season became known to be one of the best and most horrifying seasons to date. Also known for having the largest cast yet, with 23 people. Hosts People Inside Group NPCs Outside Group NPCs Timeline 12 AM: *The town of Albertson has a dark history. One hundred years ago, a man named Franklin Severage lived in the ancient town of Albertson. He was a pagan, who murdered many and held demonic rituals. Often sacrificing his victims. However, he was caught and sentenced to hanging. Upon standing, with his head in the noose, he cursed the city of Albertson. That in one hundred years his demonic practices will be unleashed upon you all. The rope was then pulled, and that was the end of him. *The curse activates and the town reaches eternal darkness. Demons known as "Shadows" began walking the streets a day later. Invisible barriers also cut off all exits from the town. *The Inside Group finds themselves locked inside their office building, with no phone reception. Nuno buys time playing Solitaire, before they split up into two groups to explore the building. *The Outside Group hears noises from a construction zone and investigates it. They then come face to face with a shadow, as Caleb cuts his finger when he tries to grab a tool. *The Outside Group tries to run away, but Emma tries to threaten the shadow and is grabbed by it and pulled to the darkness. The others try to pull her back, but the Shadow is too strong and Emma is devoured by the darkness. *The Inside Group searches for supplies. They find a flashlight and cleaning equipment. * Steve begins to argue with his group about dealing with Shadows. Noah leads them to the suburban area, where Dakota and Nicholas begin arguing with him. * The Outside Group checks out houses, and Nicholas investigates a dark room and is pulled in by a Shadow. However, he is rescued by Caleb and Erica. * Dakota shoves Caleb into the Shadow, but it cannot pull him because he is too fat. Caleb breaks free and the group escapes. * Caleb falls on top of Steve and hurts him, but Erica rolls Caleb off. 1 AM: *Steve recovers from his pain. Dakota finds a piece of broken metal to use as a weapon. *The heating goes off in the office building, causing the Inside Group to become colder. They also hear loud noises from upstairs, and their radio goes off when put near the wall to the next room. *The Outside Group investigates houses. Noah finds a spider and Dakota stabs it. Noah also finds a piece of smelly feces. *Dakota kicks a door down and is attacked by a shadow. Nicholas burns the curtains with a hot light bulb to start a fire. It fails to harm the Shadow, as the darkness devours Dakota. *The Inside Group investigates the nearby room, as they hear creaking on the floorboards. The radio's static begins going wild. *The Outside Group checks out a bathroom, and finds a torn note of a dying survivor. Erica is then forcefully shoved face-first into an unflushed used toilet by a force. They pull her out, but a Shadow appears as the room darkens. *Purry investigates the nearby room and meets a Shadow, which grabs her and begins to pull her into the darkness. Purry is devoured by the darkness as Andrew shouts bye to her. *Jaylen locks Andrew in the room and the group looks for rope to bind him. They bring him out to check the meeting room, which loud noises could be heard from. *Inside the meeting room, Andrew hears creaking on the floor and sees an open window with a large tree branch leading in. He finds a kitten, which reveals to be the source of the sound. Nuno names it Psy. *The Inside Group splits up to search the next floor. The second group meets a Shadow in the Women's bathroom, but it seems to be scared of Psy and vanishes once Psy goes near it. They then remember that Franklin had a fear of cats. *The Inside Group meets another Shadow, but scares it off with Psy. 2 AM: *It begins raining hard. Power goes out in numerous buildings, including the office. *The radio emits when near the nearby room to the Inside Group. They investigate it and find a Shadow. Andrew pushes Kaeden into it and Kaeden is devoured by the darkness. Andrew grabs the knife and is locked in the room. *Andrew slides the knife under the door to the rest of the group. *The Outside Group finds a hatch in a house. Lindsay looks through it and sees a bloody eye looking back at her. *Jaylen opens the door of Andrew's room, as James enters and drags him outside. Jaylen and Tyler leap forward and smash Andrew in the head with buckets. Joan then stabs Andrew in the stomach and neck, killing him. *A Shadow appears before the Inside Group shortly afterwards and points to Joan. It mumbles "It... is... in... you..." and vanishes. *Joan suddenly begins bleeding from his eyes and mouth, and his insides begin burning as he looks and sees Satan smiling at him. Nuno tries to perform an exorcism, and Joan returns to normal. *After checking upstairs, Joan uncontrollably punches Jaylen in the face. Joan then tells them to tie him down, so Nuno and Jaylen tie him to a couch. *Searching through houses, Nicholas finds a knife. The power then goes out. 3 AM: *Joan, possessed, breaks through his restraints and bangs on the locked door. Psy runs off, and the rest of the group meets an angry Shadow. It chases them back into the room Joan is, and he comes at them with a broken table leg. *A Shadow arrives to the Outside Group and grabs Erica. They manage to save her, but they all get lost in the house's darkness. Caleb, Nicholas and Noah all ending up in one dark room. Perry finds that he is in the same room as Jerby, Steve and Lindsay. Erica ends up on her own with the Shadow, and JA trips and ends up in a room with Natalie. *Joan hits James in the head with the leg and knocks him out, holding the broken sharp piece of wood as a weapon. *Noah accidentally hits Jerby in the face when he blindly opens the door, reuniting the two groups. *The Shadow grabs Erica and darkness devours her, causing the darkness to lessen and everyone able to find each other. *Jake attempts to fight Joan, but Joan stabs him in the neck with the sharp broken leg and kills him. Jaylen and Sam attempt to fight Joan, but he injures them both. The Shadow attempts to grab Nuno, but then Psy comes and frightens the Shadow. *Tyler manages to knock Joan to the ground, as the Shadow grabs Jaylen after sneaking past Psy. *The Outside Group finds a radio. *Joan manages to shove Tyler aside and take Rebekah hostage. Nuno grabs onto Jaylen and the Shadow releases him, as Psy scares the Shadow away. *Joan presses Rebekah's shoulder and knocks her out, as James tries to fight him. Joan manages to severely injure James. Nuno smacks the unconscious Jaylen in the butt to wake him up. *Everyone leaps on Joan and manages to knock him out. 4 AM: *Psy finds a crucifix necklace and shows it to Jaylen. Joan then awakens and feels normal. They attempt to perform an exorcism, but it fails. *Joan is locked in the room as the rest of the group meets a Shadow which says that "it" is no longer in "him". "It" is "him". *The Outside Group finds a flashlight. *James tries to escape the office by smashing a window open, but is grabbed and decapitated by an invisible demon. His lifeless head shrivels up and vanishes. *Joan begins to take on the form of a Shadow. *Noah searches a kitchen in a house and finds that the radio emits static after he opens a fridge with a Shadow in it. He closes it quickly and the radio silences. *Noah looks in a toilet and finds a separate head. Also in a mirror and sees the reflection of a demonic dead person. Nicholas stabs the mirror. *Jerby argues with Noah and throws a bottle of antibiotics at him. Jerby begins fighting Nicholas and Noah punches Jerby's teeth out. *A loud bang is heard from a room, and Nicholas is grabbed by a Shadow when he goes to check it out. Nicholas tries to stab it but fails as Nicholas is devoured by darkness. 5 AM: *Joan transforms into Shadow Joan. The group searches through the building and is chased down the stairs by a Shadow, where Tyler trips down while carrying Rebekah and is injured while Rebekah is put into massive condition. They can't tell if she is dead. *The Outside Group continues investigating a house full of separate heads and organs. *The Inside Group sees numerous writings on the floor and they try to escape, but Rebekah and Jaylen are picked up by the mysterious force and they are ripped in half and killed. *Shadow Joan meets up angrily with the rest of the group. *Steve goes to urinate on the ground, but the cold weather freezes his penis. The group grabs extra clothing and leaves the house. 6 AM: *Tyler quickly recovers, but Shadow Joan chases the group down the stairs as Nuno trips and injures himself. Shadow Joan descends into the floor as Tyler tries to heal Nuno. *The Inside Group smells smoke from the basement cafeteria and rushes to check it out. They see that Shadow Joan set it on fire, and he blocks their exit. *Sam and Nuno fills buckets to put out the fire, as Tyler grabs the fire extinguisher. They manage to put out the fire. They escape through a ladder. *The ladder leads the Inside Group to a custodial closet, where Tyler finds a shotgun. They meet Shadow Joan, who grabs Sam. Nuno manages to save Sam and Shadow Joan leaves the room at the sight of Psy. *The Outside Group leaves the houses and heads downtown. They find a store and raid it. They then head for houses. *The first house the Outside Group enters contains no floor, but a flooded basement with a corpse floating in it. The second house shows a chair facing a television, emitting massive static. Noah goes to turn it off and meets a horrifying Shadow sitting in the chair. He escapes it. 7 AM: *The Outside Group finds the building the Inside Group is in, and smashes a window and climbs in. *A Shadow finds the Inside Group as Tyler fails at shooting it. It tells them "Five... hours..." before disappearing. The two groups then hear each other. They then meet up. 8 AM: *Sam's injury worsens, and he cannot walk. The elevator begins working, despite not having power. *The group meets the same Shadow from the previous hour, which tells them "Four... hours..." before vanishing again. *Shadow Joan moans and smashes things, causing the noise to be too loud to hear the radio's static. *Perry and Nuno fight over the necklace. *The group wanders into a break room, where Noah spots something under a coffee table. Shadow Joan then writes on the wall that they have two hours to sacrifice one of their own. *They choose to sacrifice Sam, as he is too injured to go on much longer. Shadow Joan takes Sam and the darkness devours Sam, as Shadow Joan is dissolved into the darkness and becomes no more. 9 AM: *Psy spots something in an air vent. Noah finds out this is a path to another room. *A Shadow comes near the room, and they try to escape through the air vent. But Caleb can't fit in it. *The group choses to sacrifice Caleb and escape, but the Shadow teleports to them and tells them that "it" is caused by evil doings, and now says "Three... hours...". Everyone in the air vent then becomes sick. *The group identifies a hatch under the coffee table. They go down it and find a cellar full of homely objects and a comfortable chair. They find a painting of Munch's The Scream. Nuno removes it and it begins to take on the form of a Shadow as screaming can be heard. *Everything returns to normal after Noah puts the painting back. They then leave the cellar. 10 AM: *With the best immune systems, Noah, Nuno and Perry quickly recover from their illness. *Loud ghostly sounds echo throughout the floor. The same Shadow as before encounters the group and tells them "Two... hours... It... is... soon..." before vanishing. *The group goes into an old office where they meet a Shadow. Noah manages to kill the Shadow by throwing the necklace at it. They then find old files on Franklin in a drawer. They discover he wrote a journal. 11 AM: *Steve and Natalie recover, but Jerby worsens. They hear the creepy sounds yet again. *The same Shadow re-enters the room and tells the group that they must be punished for their evil deed earlier. It claims they have to either damn or sacrifice one of their own. *Tyler and Noah decide to sacrifice the ill Jerby. The darkness devours Jerby as the Shadow disappears for good, telling them "One... hour...". *The group goes to the broken window to try and escape once again. However, as Noah leads them out, he is swiftly lifted up by the force and ripped in half and killed. *JA attempts to use the necklace at the force, but it throws it back and hits him hard in the left eye. 12 PM: *JA goes blind in his left eye. Tyler recovers from his illness. *A demonic voice echoes throughout the whole building saying "It... is... broken...". The group then is able to exit through the window. *They take refuge under a bridge. 1 PM: *JA's illness worsens. *The group heads into a police station, where Steve is attacked by a Shadow. They fend off the Shadow using Psy. They also learn that only Shadows straight from "the darkness" are affected by the crucifix. People turned into Shadows have no reaction to it. *The Shadow leaps on Perry and bites into his scalp, before dragging him. Tyler tries to save Perry and succeeds, as they escape the station. 2 PM: *JA falls unconscious from his untreated illness worsening. Perry continues bleeding massively through his scalp. *Tyler and Nuno carry JA as the group heads toward the hospital. They enter through the emergency room and search for medical supplies in treatment rooms. *They find bandages in a room and succeed in bandaging Perry. They return to the waiting room and meet a Shadow. *The Shadow grabs Lindsay as Caleb and Natalie search for medication. They manage to rescue Lindsay and sacrifice JA. The darkness devours JA and the Shadow vanishes. *The group finds medication and uses it on Lindsay. 3 PM: *Lindsay recovers from her illness. *The group heads to the library and one of their flashlights dies. They go to the backroom as their radios begin emitting massive static toward something that isn't a Shadow. *Following the static, they manage to locate Franklin's journal. They find dark carvings in the back of the book claiming that Franklin's Shadow will emerge from the grave to deliver a "final blow" if "flames are to be set" to where he is buried. *The group heads to a gas station to get things to start fire. They meet a regular Shadow, which Tyler kills with the necklace. *They find and take two cans of gasoline and a box of lighters. They then search stores for wood to keep fire going. They then head to the cemetery. 4 PM: *The group enters the cemetery, and the radios emit massive static as they draw closer to Franklin's grave. *They cover Franklin's grave with wood and set it on fire, as his Shadow emerges from the grave and says "Three... more...". Steve threatens Franklin with fire, but Franklin rips him in half and kills him. *Lindsay attempts to burn Franklin's journal, but he lifts her and rips her in half and kills her too. He says "Two... more...". *Nuno throws Psy at Franklin, as Psy grows angry and begins clawing him. Franklin manages to rip Natalie in half and kill her before saying "It... is... complete...". *Caleb and Tyler try and burn the journal, but it lifts off the ground as Franklin lowers and begins strangling Caleb. Tyler tries to grab Franklin, but can't. Caleb is then strangled to death by Franklin. *Perry grabs the journal and attempts to burn it, but Franklin snatches it and expands his head. Franklin then eats Perry's head off and kills him. *Nuno finally throws Psy at Franklin as the cat rips him up. A dark vortex surrounds the back of Franklin as Psy shoves him into it and Franklin is destroyed. 5 PM: *The eternal night ends as the sun rises once again. However, due to the curse being complete, Albertson crumbles to the ground. *The group moved to a nearby town of Bradsville. *Nuno and Tyler moved into different apartments. Nuno, being the happy man he is, lived alone and felt sadness for the first time in a long time. No one ever believed his stories of Albertson, as there was no evidence that it ever happened. People don't even believe it was ever a real place. *Tyler went into early retirement. Forever traumatized by the events that occurred. He spent his time sculpting and painting, but could never fix the pain in his heart from what had happened to him and his now dead friends. *Psy ran off and became an alley cat. He was loved by those who saw him, but no one would ever take him in. However, everyone always recognized him as the cat wearing the crucifix necklace... Trivia *This is the first season to go by hours instead of weeks or months. *This season has by far the biggest cast, with 23 people. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons